


You Are Young

by TheTeaLeaf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, ereri, ereri implied, levi pov, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaLeaf/pseuds/TheTeaLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if somehow you can hear me, Eren, listen to me because I won’t have the strength to say goodbye again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is Angst-Juice, prepare your tissues.

You are young and here we are, you holding my hand as we pass by.

You are young and the sky is clear, sprinkled with the pink of an oncoming sunset; a light breeze that passes through, first sign of the winter that has to come.

You are young and our steps are slow, footprints behind us, small and close, a little irregular like and old man’s.

You are young and I watch you from afar, I don’t want to disturb your moment of peace.

You are young but you’re also stubborn, you turn around and press me to keep up but my limbs are heavy, my eyes can’t focus.

You are young and I believed I had nothing to see anymore but I was wrong, oh, I was wrong: there were you I had to see yet.

You are young but your eyes are old with the weight of the world, your laugh a bit hollow, and your gestures a bit stiff.

You are young but you don’t even realize how beautiful you are: strong as a tempest yet delicate as a flower, two eyes the stars would be envious of.

You are young and I’ve seen you blossom, becoming the wonderful man you are now.

You are young and I despise that beauty of you because if something is too good, someone always try to steal it and I don’t want to.

You are young and you challenge the world to take you away, laughing hard and scornful in its face, as you don’t know the monsters out there.

You are young and I know you’d like to rip yourself open, letting out what’s inside of you, you see yourself as a _monster_ but if that’s true, I’m glad I danced with you on the bottom of hell.

You are young and you point at butterflies on flowers, your smile a brilliant crack on your face, that childish light in your eyes.

You are young and you teach me again how to fly when I lose my wings, because you say I was too majestic to be stuck on earth.

You are young and you teach me again how to hope.

You are young and you love me, I know, we both know, but your love is wasted with me, go find someone else I say.

You are young and I can’t clip your wings, I would hate myself even more.

You are young and you’re vibrant with life in this fucked up world, where people have no place anymore.

You are young and you want to survive just for the sake of making others enjoy life as much as you do.

And I, I am such a fool, such a liar, because I keep lying to myself, ignoring the incontestable truth: that I cared, I cared about you more than everyone else. And as I watch your body being placed on top of the pyre, I realize how selfish I am, refusing to let go because it hurts too much, talking to you at present because refusing to admit that now you’re just part of the past. And if somehow you can hear me, Eren, listen to me because I won’t have the strength to say goodbye again.

You were young and I was in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You had been warned, congrats for coming this far *whoop whoop* and thank you for reading!  
> See you in the comments!


End file.
